I'll be loving you
by aikano mahardika
Summary: Luhan loved Sehun for the most of his life. he thought that Sehun would be his today and all of their tomorrows.


Salju turun hari ini, dan di dinginnya winter Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit lokal dikotanya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kesana. ia hanya perlu menunggu bus jurusan datang dan pergi dengan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit.

 _'nomor yang anda tuju tidak menanggapi, silahkan lakukan panggilan kembali untuk beberapa waktu lagi'_

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan uap mengudara karena suhu kota saat ini sudah memasuki hampir 10 derajat celcius. Ia melangkah kecil menyusuri jalanan, dan berhenti ditempat pemberhentian bus.

Dirinya membaca sekali lagi kertas kecil yg sedari tadi ia gengam, ketika bus pemberhentian terakhir datang Luhan meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Luhan masuk kedalam bus dan duduk pada deretan bangku terakhir walaupun bus sangat sepi malam ini.

dia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, sekali lagi menekan tombol dial dan ketika itu tersambung ia bisa mendengar suara _'h_ _allo?'_ terdengar diseberang sana.

"Sehuna..."

 _"apa ada yang kau inginkan Luhan? aku masih bekerja saat ini"_

bohong, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu semuanya.

"apa kau akan pulang malam ini untuk malam? sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau pulang sebulan yang lalu..."

Luhan tetap meneruskannya.

 _"aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku tidak rumah?"_ hembusan kecil terdengar. Luhan menatap pada kaca bus yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam saat ini.

"tidak ada..." ia menjawab dan ada jeda kecil setelah itu.

"kupikir kita harus makan jampong dan mandu bersama saat salju pertama kali turun" Luhan bisa melihat jalanan yg sudah hampir tertutup oleh salju dan dahan pohon-pohon yg sudah berubah menjadi putih.

 _"dengar Luhan, aku sibuk saat ini jadi aku tidak akan pulang tengah malam nanti jadi kuharap kau tidak akan menungguku"_

bunyi pip terdengar setelahnya, Luhan hanya bisa memandangi ponselnya dalam diam.

I would allow you to do whatever you want to make you happy, but you wouldn't come home for me. I don't know if I can have dinner with you in first snowy night next years.

.

 _an **HUNHAN** fiction_

.

pagi itu Luhan kembali kerumah sakit karena dokter yang menanganinya terus menerus menyuruh segera datang untuk sekedar check up

"kumohon buatkan resep obat untuk ku, obat yang kau berikan minggu lalu telah habis. aku akan menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi" sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dan Luhan sudah menyiapkan sebuah alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang akan membuat dirinya semakin pusing.

"hidungku sudah jarang berdarah namun akhir-akhir ini tubuhku selalu terkena demam... bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi jika aku berubah menjadi batu" Luhan tertawa kecil dalam penjelasannya dan membuat dokter dihadapannya itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"jantung, paru-paru dan hatiku... semuanya terasa seperti terbakar" sambungnya pelan. dokter muda didepannya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam, dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"dengar Luhan, jika kau mendapatkan penanganan yang tepat kau tidak akan merasakan hal seperti itu. aku akan ada berada disampingmu untuk hal ini" dokter itu melepas kaca mata miliknya, Luhan menatapnya dalam diam.

" _no big deal right?_ bukankah kita perlu mempunyai sedikit harapan untuk kehidupan yang tengah kita jalani?" dokter itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"aku akan memikir tentang hal itu nanti..." jawab Luhan pelan, ia masih bertahan pada pendiriannya.

"baiklah kau bisa membawa pulang obatmu dan ambil ini-" Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika dokter muda itu memberinya sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga kepadanya.

"jangan biarkan pikiranmu kosong saat kau tengah sendirian dirumah, mulailah hoby baru yang bisa membuat dirimu merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. contohnya dengan bertanam"

"ah- terima kasih banyak tapi aku tidak terlalu pintar untuk merawat tanaman..." dokter itu lagi-lagi tersenyum kepada Luhan sembari lengannya yang bebas itu mengusap pelan surai miliknya.

"itu tidak begitu sulit Luhan. kuharap kau bisa menerima saran dariku dan segera melakukan penangan itu dengan cepat. bungaku akan tumbuh dengan baik jika kau sembuh nanti"

.

Luhan pulang dan duduk begitu saja pada sofa tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu diruang tengah rumahnya. ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun saat ini.

Ia baru saja akan menutup matanya namun suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar dan membuatnya kembali terbangun.

"apa yang kau pikirkan duduk sendirian diruangan yang gelap seperti seorang hantu Luhan!? kau membuatku kaget oh sialan!" itu adalah Sehun. ia baru sajapulang dan Luhan tak tahu apakah dirinya harus merasa senang atau sedih sekarang ini.

"aku tertidur disofa saat membaca buku tadi malam dan baru saja terbangun karena mendengar pintu terbuka" jawabnya berbohong, tentu. Luhan tak akan memberitahu jika dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit.

"bukankah dirimu sibuk?" sambungnya pelan.

"sesibuk apapun diriku saat ini setidaknya aku harus meluangkan sedikit waktuku untuk pulang kerumah. kau bahkan tidak menghubungi diriku beberapa hari ini" jawab pria itu sembari melepas jas kerja yang tengah ia pakai dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"kau terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya, kau bukan bayi yang baru lahir kemarin sore Luhan jadi rawat dirimu sendiri baik-baik" Sehun terus menerus memandangi dirinya dan itu membuat Luhan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"akhir-akhir ini selera makanku menurun jadi aku hanya makan sedikit" jawabnya asal. Sehun memeluk dirinya setelah itu namun Luhan menepisnya dengan pelan.

"aku baru saja pulang dan kau tidak merindukanku, Luhan?" tanya nya seraya mengecupi leher milik Luhan.

"aku tidak ingin melakukannya hari ini Sehun..."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar milik mereka, diikuti oleh Sehun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

mereka tidur bersama, tubuh mereka menyatu namun pikiran Luhan melayang kemana-mana.

ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu dan berakhir hanya memandangi wajah damai Sehun yang terlelap disampingnya.

"Sehun aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersama denganmu seperti ini"

.

"dokter..." Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi milik dokter yang menangani dirinya.

"Luhan, apa kau kesini untuk meminta obat lagi?" dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya duduk pada kursi pasien yang tersedia disana namun dokter bername tag Suho Kim itu langsung mencercanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"pagi ini hidungku bermasalah kembali, aku mimisan hingga 2 kali dalam sehari" jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk segera menerima penangan itu Luhan, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? kau baru berumur 30 tahun bukan? dirimu terlihat masih sangat muda" ia lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar bagaimana dokter yang sudah hampir setengah tahun ini menanganinya ini begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

"aku akan memikir hal itu. jadi apakah obatku sudah siap?"

"jika dirimu terus menolak penangan yg sharusnya kau jalani. aku tidak akan memberikanmu obat lagi Luhan"

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya sekilas tanpa menggubris apapun yang terlontar dari mulut dokter muda itu.

"aku akan mengantar dirimu pulang, kuberikan obatmu jika kau sudah berada dirumah nanti" ia meraih lengan Luhan dan membawa pria itu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir rapi dibasement rumah sakit.

Luhan terpaksa masuk karena hari sudah semakin gelap dan tempratur suhu malam ini bertambah dingin.

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ia sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat dokter itu didalam mobil setelah dia mengantarkannya tepat sampai didepan rumah.

Luhan segera masuk kedalam dan melepas mantel yang tengah ia kenakan.

"siapa yang mengantarkanmu pulang tadi sampai selarut ini?" ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"hanya teman" jawab Luhan singkat.

"oh hanya teman? dan kau pikir dulu kita bukan teman Luhan? apa dia juga yang memberikanmu bunga semahal itu untuk kau rawat didalam rumah? dan dari mana kau mengenalnya huh?"

"dia seorang dokter, aku hanya memintanya memberikanku obat"

"lalu dimana obatnya? kau bahkan pulang tanpa membawa barang apapun"

Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan, ia tersenyum kecil ditempatnya.

"ah aku melupakannya- mungkin tertinggal dimobilnya"

dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Sehun katakan kepada dirinya. pria itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, atau berapa lama dirinya sakit.

"jauhi temanmu itu, aku tidak menyukainya. dia nampak seperti bukan orang yang baik"

"jangan khawatir Sehun, dia hanya seorang dokter muda kaya raya yang tidak akan mungkin menyukai diriku" sedetik kemudian sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat diwajah Luhan. ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sehun.

"Lu- aku tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu seperti itu. kau- aku hanya tidak ingin dirimu terlalu dekat dengan temanmu itu. aku minta maaf, ok?" Sehun mencoba meraihnya dan Luhan masih pada tempatnya, jemarinya masih berada dipipi kirinya merasakan sakitnya bagaimana sebuah tamparan yg Sehun layangkan kepadanya. namun ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari hal itu. hatinya, sudah hancur berkeping-keping saat ini.

ia menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"dirimu juga bukan pria yang baik" dia berbalik dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar milik mereka.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar dengan segera dan menghiraukan bagaimana teriakan Sehun diluar sana yang memanggil dirinya untuk keluar.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celana dan mengetikan sesuatu disana. Luhan sudah terlalu lama menahan semuanya.

' _Junmyeon aku sudah memikirkan tentang kemoterapi yang selalu dirimu sarankan itu. jadi bisakah kau segera menyiapkan hal itu untukku?_ ''

.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE_**

.


End file.
